


time makes you bolder (even children get older)

by riverblujay



Series: analogical human au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Logan is a teacher, M/M, Trans Roman, and virgil is an author, more of a slight mention but, pure fluff, well roman and patton are high schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: Logan and Virgil attend their local pride. Enter: Roman and Patton





	time makes you bolder (even children get older)

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy look at me actually posting fic 
> 
> so, i have this kinda bigger project that im working on but this kinda just wrote itself and now i might be able to concentrate on my homework so here you go,,, fluffy analogical to heal your soul

“Mr. Sanders! I didn’t realize you’d be here!” 

Both Virgil and his husband turned at the voice, Logan most likely recognizing it (there was a high probability it was one of his students) and Virgil fixing his attention to it because it had been years since he had taken Logan’s last name. (Logan hadn’t forced him to, almost tried to convince him out of it, but Virgil liked the way it connected them. And it was far more important for the name on Logan’s degree to not need to be changed than Virgil’s.)

(Plus,  _ Virgil Antoni Sanders  _ had a nice ring to it.)

 

(Logan held his hand under the wedding party’s table at their reception. “What do you think, Mr. Sanders?” he had quietly whispered to Virgil.

“I think that you did an excellent job planning the reception, Mr. Sanders,” he whispered back with a sweet smile poised on his lips. Normally, he and Logan were considered the cynical couple, with no positive inputs, but nothing seemed to be able to faze either of them today. They had just gotten  _ married. _ Logan was ever closer to finishing his Master’s, and Virgil’s first novel was actually going to be published.

Their lives were  _ good _ , something that had seemed impossible to Virgil back in high school, or even the first few years of college. But in this moment, this wonderful moment, he couldn’t be happier.

The newlyweds were suddenly distracted by the ringing of silverware against glasses. Virgil and his husband shared another smile and obliged their guests with Logan pulling him into a kiss.)

 

Logan’s posture had stiffened for a second but was gradually returning to a relaxed state. The author squeezed his husband’s hand which seemed to completely reassure the teacher as the last of the tension left him. “Hello, Patton,” He greeted the first of the pair that had approached them. “Roman,” he addressed the other.

“Hi, Mr. S,” the one designated Roman replied, smiling at his teacher.

“Well,  _ Mr. Sanders, _ aren’t you going to introduce me to your students?” Virgil cheekily asked Logan. His husband huffed a sigh, but nonetheless gave the smallest of grins at him while stating, “Patton, Roman, this is my husband.”

“Virgil Sanders,” Virgil said offering his hand. Both the students shook it.

Patton and Roman started a conversation with Logan, something along the lines of the pair’s classes for senior year, and Virgil took the opportunity to survey the scene around them.

He and Logan had exchanged their house for today’s the sweltering June heat to attend the local pride celebration. Their regular wardrobes had been abandoned as well; Logan’s dress shirt and tie switched with a simple, light gray t-shirt reading “gaylien” under a rainbow colored alien in the center. Virgil, on the other hand, had traded his signature hoodie for a black tank reading “could be gayer” in rainbow block lettering. 

Roman and Patton, on the other hand, had dressed a little more extravagantly. The theatre student (Roman and Patton were two of Logan’s favorite students, and Logan had a propensity to keep his husband updated on the going-ons of the school. Virgil knew that Roman was an incredible actor, planned to major in theatre in college (however, he still had his whole senior year ahead of him), and despite having a reputation of being “extra” was always well behaved in Logan’s classes.) wore a shirt declaring “I can’t even think straight,” and had the gay and trans flags painted on his face, as well as a trans flag draped around his neck like a cape.

Patton (“Everyone underestimates his intelligence,” Logan had told Virgil. The author also knew that Patton had said his current plan was to become a teacher, most likely elementary school.) rocked a rainbow tie-dyed sundress and combat boots, a pan flag created with face paint taking the place of honor on both cheeks. 

The two students were holding hands, similarly to how Virgil gripped Logan’s.  _ They’re cute together, _ Virgil thought.

“So what do you do, Mr. Mr. Sanders?” Patton suddenly directed at him. Virgil and his husband both immediately snorted at the title, but in almost unison cleared their throats.

“I’m an author,” Virgil said. 

“Wait, really?” Roman asked in astonishment. “That’s so cool!” Virgil gave the student a small smile. “Yeah,” he admitted a litter softer than necessary, “I guess it is pretty cool.” 

“What kind of books do you write?” Patton asked earnestly, continuing the conversation.

“I’ve had a few fiction novels published.”

Logan snorted loudly, which attracted the attention of the two students. “Virgil, I’d hardly call the amount of books you’ve had published ‘a few,’ especially considering-” Logan cut himself off, silently asking Virgil with his eyes about whether or not the information Virgil knew he was about to reveal was okay to tell. Virgil returned his gaze with the smallest of nods, and Logan cleared his throat and restarted his sentence. “Especially considering the number of them that have made the  _ New York Times Best Seller  _ list.”

Patton and Roman suddenly gaped at Virgil. “Mr. Sanders,” Roman whispered at Logan in awe, “you have the coolest life.” Logan, the sassy little shit that he was, simply smirked at his students. 

Virgil only gave the two roughly sixty seconds to revel in their discovery before elbowing Logan, who coughed and got the hint to change the subject. 

“So, Roman, I remember you mentioning that you were planning on participating in a summer theatre production…?”

Roman excitedly began chatting to Logan about the musical he would be playing the lead in over the summer. Patton let go of his boyfriend’s hand before patting Roman on the shoulder and moving closer to Virgil. The two stood in amicable silence for a few minutes before Patton interjected, “He’s… different, outside of class. Less professional.”

“I suppose he would be,” Virgil remarked. “Logan takes his job and the responsibility that comes with it very seriously.” He turned to face Patton. “A job I’ve heard you’re interested in as well?”

Patton blushed. “I didn’t think he talked about us outside of class,” he said bashfully. Virgil ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Nope, he likes to brag on his favorites. Don’t tell him I said that,” Virgil semi-whispered the last part conspiratorially. Patton giggled.

“Well, I’m sure Mr. Sanders would get  _ schooled _ for having favorites anyways,” Patton said.

Virgil almost groaned. According to Logan, that was classic Patton.

“In all seriousness, though, don’t be a stranger. To Logan. Or me, I guess, if you really wanted to? But what I mean is I’m sure he would be happy to write college recommendation letters for both of you if you asked him.” Virgil hated it when he word-vomited, but at least he got his point across.

Patton smiled gratefully at him. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Roman eagerly made his way back over to his boyfriend and Virgil. “Patton! Patton!” he exclaimed. “Mr. Sanders said he would come to my show when we start performances! He said that all I had to do was email him the dates and times,” Roman excitedly rambled to the other student as the two moved on to another area, both hastily facing and waving at Virgil and Logan before turning back around and continuing their path. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan from the back and rested his chin on Logan’s shoulder.

“You really are amazing.”

“Hm,” Logan hummed in agreement, leaning back into his husband’s embrace. “If you think so, Mr. Sanders.”

“I  _ know _ so, Mr. Sanders.”

They stood like that for a few minutes until Logan suddenly whipped around to face him. “Love you,” he said, smiling at Virgil. 

“Love you too,” he grinned back. And with that, Logan pulled him into a kiss. In the cheers of the crowd, Virgil could almost hear the ringing of fine china echoing in a banquet hall.

He kissed back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i stole virgil's middle name from queer eye dont @ me
> 
> title is from landslide (my favorite is the robyn sherwell version)
> 
> check this out on [my tumblr](https://pastelvirgil.tumblr.com/post/177717623336/time-makes-you-bolder-even-children-get-older) for links to the shirts


End file.
